An electrical connector is a device used to provide electrical connection between electronic components. An electronic component is a component that conducts, transmits, receives, generates, or otherwise uses an electrical current and/or signal during the operation of the component. An electronic component designed to use the electrical current/signal without alteration is a passive electronic component. In contrast, an electronic component designed to use the electrical current/signal with alteration is an active electronic component. An optoelectronic component is an electronic component that also uses an optical signal during operation.
An electrical connector may include a number of connector pins held in place by a mechanical housing. The connector pins are made from a conductive material (e.g., copper alloy) to transmit electrical the current/signal between electronic components connected by electrical connector. The mechanical housing is made of an insulating material (e.g., plastic).